Love During War
by Hawk Fanfics
Summary: The crew of the Ghost has faced a lot of challenges but but none so great as now! As Ezra and Sabine try to balance their relationship while running from the Empire and trying to keep a promise! There will be smut.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra sat in pilots chair in the cockpit of the Ghost. He sat there staring out of the window into the vastness of the space. He sighed as he sat there deep in thought. The Ghost had never been the same since the incident, since the day the Empire destroyed his home, the day they lost their family.

A tear started to form in the corner of his eye as he thought back to that faithful day. He felt the tears begin to fall. It had been two years since it happened but even with that much time having passed it still caused them both to cry. He heard the door to the cockpit open and chopper rolled in with a glass of blue milk. Ezra thanked the droid before asking it to go and get her. Chopper let off a bunch of beeps before speeding off to the her cabin. Ezra smiled before closing his eyes, and thinking back to that day.

Flashback 2 BBY

Ezra and Sabine sat in the door of the U-wing, the rebels were preparing for their assault on the Imperial Tie Defender factory. Hera and Green squadron had already some in and hit the facility but they had lost a lot of pilots and Hera's X-wing had been badly damaged but she managed to crash land outside their camp while the rest of her squadron returned to base. She was okay but was a bit shook up after losing so many good pilots.

They were preparing for a ground assault on the factory now, and everyone was on edge. Something was happening. Throughout the past 2 day there were tons of Imperial cargo shuttles leaving the planet. It was tough they were moving the factory and any components that weren't destroyed by Hera's attack. Then some of the Star Destroyers left the planet and the others pulled out further from the planet.

Ezra and Sabine were chatting when suddenly there was an explosion. They looked up and the were over 20 Imperial hover tanks and 10 At-At's were coming toward them along with 10 squads of infantry. There was an immediate order to evacuate. People started to file into the only three ship that could get them off planet while the Ghost crew and a few Other fighters who refused to leave stayed. Ryder called to them saying they had space for two more, but no one else would leave. Kanan looked to Hera, giving her a look. Even though he was blind she knew what he meant, and so did Zeb. Kanan turned and Ezra and Sabine and said he was sorry before force pushing the two teens into the U-wing and knocking them out.

The U-wing then closed its doors as it took off, with Ryder making the jump to hyperspace before they had even left the planet. As they left a massive object emerged from hyperspace. Suddenly a bunch of transports arrived at the rebels location and removed some of the At At's and Tanks! As Kanan and Hera looked towards the Sky Hera's face turned from one of fear to pure terror, Kanan could sense it two as the Death Star hovered just above the planet before it fired it's still uncompleted super weapon.

The green laser illuminated the sky as it hit the capital of Lothal and cracked the surface. A blinding white light flashed so bright that anybody in the city was vaporised Instantly as the wave of death and destruction approach the rebel camp, Kanan grabbed Hera and held her tight. "I love you" he whispered to her. She smiled a faint smile at him before she kissed him! "Don't worry Sabine and Ezra will take good care of her. That's why left Chopper back on the Ghost at Yavin. To tell them." And with that they said their good bye to Zeb who was stand tall already having accepted his fate as the two embraced one Last time as the Death Star laser incinerated them.

Back to the present

Sabine Entered the cockpit. She had never been the same since then. Sure she still loved blow stuff up but she had lost her artistic flair. Now her hair was just a plain black the way it was when she was in the Imperial Academy. Her Colourful Armour was now Painted in a dull grey and dark blue, Ezra still taught she was beautiful But he still missed the colourful fun loving Sabine.

"How is she?" Ezra asked. Sabine looked him. "She fine, Chopper will bring her up here in a minute" and as if an cue Chopper entered with little Jas Syndulla. A small green 2 and a half year old Twelik. Hera and Kanan's child. When they had arrived on Yavin 4 they were grieving then Chopper appeared with a hologram from Hera that she recorded before she left explaining how she and Kanan were after having a child and now that they were gone they wanted Ezra and Sabine to care for her. They had cried after watching it. Wish Hera wasn't gone but she was, and nothing could change that.

Not long after that the four of them and Chopper left the rebellion, they flew off with little Jas Syndulla, the girl whom lost her mother just days after being born, but a hope that remained, a hope that a new Jedi could rise. Ezra promised himself and Kanan wherever he was that he would train her, and the he and Sabine would protect her.

The smiled at each other sharing a small embrace and a kiss before Chopper handed Jas to Ezra. Ezra smiled as he hugged her. She wasn't their child but they raised her as if she was. Because that what Kanan and Hera would have wanted. "You ready to go?" Sabine asked Ezra and Jas. "Yes anti bein. Can I put us into the blue tunnel this time." Ezra just nodded as Sabine smiled as she put Jas hand on the throttle and helped her ease the ghost into hyperspace!

Hey Guys what up! I hope he all enjoyed the first chapter! This was an unusual one to write but I just love Star Wars and I have wanted to write a Fanfic for a while but I just couldn't get it right.

Anyway I hope ye all enjoyed. Oh and don't forget to read and review, Hawk Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

The Star destroyer hovered in space as the shadow that covered it pulled off it as it moved forward out of the shadow of the massive now almost 100% complete Death Star.

The latest version of the space stations super laser was being fitted into place by multiple Star destroyers. They edged it closer and closer with the aid of some tugs and smaller cruisers as well. From a star destroyer in the distance Grand Moff Tarkin stood looking out of the bridge of his personal star destroyer. He smiled a small bit as the stations laser was fastened into place.

Behind him Director Krennic walked in flanked by two of his death troopers and his personal aid. He walked up through the bridge and stopped about a two meters behind Tarkin.

Tarkin looking out the bridge began to speak. "Most unfortunate about the security breach on Jedha, Director Krennic. After so many setbacks and delays,and now this." He paused as he turned to look directly at Krennic. "We've heard word of rumors circulating through the city. Apparently you've lost a rather talkative cargo pilot." He started to walk toward Krennic "If the Senate gets wind of our project,countless systems will flock to the Rebellion."

Krennic laughed a small bit as Tarkin walked behind him. He turned to face him. "When the battle station is finished,Governor Tarkin,the Senate will be of little concern." Tarkin turned to him almost getting annoyed "When has become now, Director Krennic. The Emperor will tolerate no further delay,

you have made time an ally of the Rebellion." Tarkin started to walk back to the view point of the bridge "I suggest, we solve both problems simultaneously with an immediate test of the weapon." He turned back to Krennic! "Failure will find you explaining why to a far less patient audience."

"I have not failed yet! Even when Thrawn fires the still unfinished weapon of the space station on Lothal it still wiped a large portion of the plant!" And with that Krennic turned and walked away flanked by his two Death Troopers! Tarkin just looked at him before turning to look at the Death Star again before ordering one of the ships officers to make contact with the seventh fleet and Grand Admiral Thrawn in what remains of Lothal!

—

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace at Krownest, the ancestral home of Clan Wren. Sabine and Ezra hadn't been back there since they left the rebellion. Sabine looked over her snow covered home planet as she brought the Ghost down to land outside the Clan Wren stronghold.

As the ramp of the Ghost descended Ursa Wren and Tristan Wren walked up to it flanked by two guards to Great her daughter and the Jedi, who she believes her daughter has feelings for. When Sabine and Ezra finally appeared she was shocked. Her colorful expressive daughter walked out in grey armor and plain black hair, no color.

None the less Ursa stood tall as she Greeted her young daughter and her Jedi companion along with little Jas. She knew about what happened to Kanan and Hera and had mourned the loss of the two while also being glad that they had agreed to raise the child.

"Sabine my daughter. It's good to see you all again. Your father is inside waiting for us" Ursa announced as she turned and made her way back inside. Sabine and Jas followed while Ezra stayed behind with Tristan to check the Ghost with Chopper.

Tristan looked to Ezra. He knew the two of them were still hurting over the loss of Kanan and Hera, but he had a feeling something was going on between the two and he wanted to talk to Ezra about it. But before he could say anything Ezra disappeared in the cramped engine room to check the engine. Tristan wanting to find out if something was going on went up to the living area of the Ghost and started to look around.

It was mostly the same. But Sabines artwork that once sat upon the walls of the Ghost was gone he began to go to the bedrooms when he noticed that one of the doors was open, his sisters one. He crept forward and looked in.

"She couldn't face it!"

Tristan turned in shock to see Ezra.

"The loss of Kanan hit us both hard. Sabine lost all color. When we got back she said in her room for hours crying, as did! Had basically just lost our family. Then Sabine came out of her room and she had painted over half of her colorful room grey."

Ezra left a tear fall as he told Tristan the story

"We left Yavin soon after that. Jas stays in her moms room but for a month after their deaths we couldn't bring ourselves to go in there, but when we did we found a message from Hera. She hadn't stayed in her room for years! She stayed with Kanan. She had turned her room into Jas's room. And since then we have never been into Kanan's room! It's just too hard for us to face it!"

Ezra fell to the ground as the tears flowed!

"I failed them Tristan, I failed my family. I know that I made Kanan a promise to train Jas but..."

Ezra paused as Tristan sat beside him and put an arm around him!

"It's cut myself off from the Force! I haven't used in since we were last here, and I don't plan too ever again!"

Tristan just looked at Ezra shocked! He never expected this, not from Ezra maybe Sabine but never Ezra. He just sat there shocked, consoling the emotional Ezra. Suddenly Ezra got up and walked into the cockpit. Before looking back to Tristan!

There was an awkward silence between the two of them before Ezra spoke. "And Yes Sabine And I are together." And with That Ezra climbed down the ladder out of the cockpit. Tristan walked to the front of the cockpit looking out to see Ezra walking in with Chopper Behind him. He left out a sigh as he walked into Sabines room and put her birthday gift on Hers and Ezra's bed and left. Leaving the Ghost Tristan went inside to the Grand-hall to see Sabine and Ezra holding hands as his mother, leader of clan Wren made the announcement.

"My daughter has chosen a mate. As by our traditions they shall be wed tonight!"

She announced as the whole hall erupted to cheers. She then lead Sabine off to be dressed in traditional Mandalore wedding dress. While Sabines father took Ezra off to be dressed in traditional wedding suit! Tristan smiled! Those two deserved a win.

—

Ezra stood at the top of the grand hall as Sabine walked up to him. She smiled as they looked at each other! The ceremony wasn't anything special but it was special as Sabine and Ezra spoke the Vows of Mandalore, before embracing in a small and passionate kiss. Everyone cheered, even little Jas and Ezra carried Sabine to their room in the compound.

After that Chopper Lead Jas back out to the Ghost after saying goodbye. After Jas was asleep chopper went into the bridge and turned on the engines to keeps the ship warm when he heard someone behind him. He turned to See Ezra and Sabine running in. "Time to go Chop!" He said as they sat into the cockpits seats and started the ghost up and took off and jumped to Hyperspace!

—

Hey Guys thanks for reading I hope ye all enjoyed! I will be updating again soon!

Thanks for reading oh and don't forget to Review!

Hawk Fanfics


End file.
